Total Pokemon Island
by dsjoshua1
Summary: Inspired by Dark Amphithere's Total Pokemon Island. Chandlure and Golem have invited 32 Contestants (although I said 28 I changed my mind) to compete for a life time supply of Pokeblock and 1 million poke.
1. Welcome to the island part 1

**Okay here we go. I have done well with this before but I am determined to good with this one**.

**I don't own total drama or Pokemon only the OCs and the personalities.**

* * *

><p>"Hello and Welcome to Total Pokemon Island! Glad you could make it for the first episode. I am your lovely and charming host Chandelure and this is my co-host Golem. Say hi Golem.<p>

"...Fuck You. I better get payed fo this." Golem muttered

"Here 32 Vic- contestants will battle it out. There will be love, hatred, drama and very, very horrible food. And it is all for a million Poke and a life time supply of pokeblock." Chandelure continued ignoring Golem's earlier comment.

"They will face a series of challenges And everytime a team loses they will be forced to vote someone off, catch the Mantine and they can never, never, EVER return!" Chandelure finsihed

"Just get on with it asshole. Bad enough I have to be your co-host" Golem said as Chandelure glared at him

"Let's go meet our 28 co-host Chandleure said as he floated to the dock with Golem lagging behind muttering under his breath.

* * *

><p>Chandelure and Golem arrived in time to see the first contestant arrive on the island looking around.<p>

"Welcome to the island Zigzagoon!" Chandlure said as the Zig Zag pokemon looked at him confused

"Uh...Is this the right place man?" The Zig Zag Pokemon asked the host

"Yep. You are officially the first person on the island. Welcome."

"Alright." Zigzagoon said as he went to the end of the dock to wait

The second camper arrived. He was a bee with two stingers for hands.

"Hello Beedrill. Welcome to the island man."

"Hey thanks. I never thought I would be accepted on here to be-"

"Just go over to the end of the dock and talk with Zig Zag Boy." Golem interjected pointing to Zigzagoon who had just pretended to not hear Golem.

Beedrill shrugged and flew over to Zigzagoon. The two stsrted to have a conversa just as the first female contestant got off the Mantine

She had a humanoid appearance with her entire body green excluding her white face and torso. She had long green 'hair and a green 'skirt.

"Hi I'm Lilligant."

"I pretty much figured that out for myself" Chandlure said while Golem snickered behind him.

"Quick question. You didn't pick just because of my appearance did you?"

"Hey we had to have some hot girls on the show." Golem said as Lilligant sighed her eyes and walked to the end of the dock.

The next camper to arrive was a purple bat like creature with a stinger.

"The names Gligar and I'm winning this thing." The Fly Scorpion said as Golem rolled his eyes.

"Just go stand over there pipsqueak." He said. Gligar glared at him before reluctantly moving to the other side.

"Okay The next contestant to arrive is-"

"ACHOO!" Everyone froze as a loud sneeze was heard. Chandlure's right eye started twitching as he saw that there was blue snot all over him. He turned around and saw a small bear with with a blue head with the rest of his body being white. and mucus coming out of his nose.

"U-Uh hi sorry about that. I'm cubchoo." The little bear said.

"..." Chandlure said nothing as his flames started to grow brighter. Before he could do anything Gligar flew over and grabbed Cubchoo taking him to the other side of the dock

"Must...Kill...stupid..." Chandlure kept mumbling this over and over again as the next contestant arrived.

"Uh is he okay?" She asked. She was a gray Chinchilla with big ears.

"Uh..maybe." Golem said moving from his previous spot next to the host afraid of getting near him. "Uh anyway your...Mincc-something right?" Golem continued as Minccino looked a little annoyed

"It's Minccino." She corrected as she went and stood next to Zigzagoon

Chandlure had finally calmed down as the next pokemon arrived. It was a small black crow who flew on to the dock in front of the other contestsants.

"The names Murkrow...Get in my way and I will kill you."

"Murkrow remember the contract." Chandlure stated from behind the black crow.

"Yeah, yeah. No doing anything illegal while I'm on the island. My parole officer went over this a million times so don't remind me." He growled as he walked over to Lilligant who moved far away from him.

Soon after a Yellow trantula and a green cactus pokemon with a green hat and a sinister smile which made everyone nervous.

"Howdy. The names Cacturne and I hope we get along just swell." He said tipping his hat as he walked over next to Lilligant who blushed when he did this.

"Well I'm doing great and glad I could be here." Galvantula said cheerfully.

"We'll change that soon enough." Golem muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Galvantula asked

"Nothing at all. So stand over there please." Chandlure said before glaring at Golem.

"Be quiet."

"Whatever you dumb ornament." Golem said

"Why you..."

"Uh...Are you guys done cause I'm hungry." The two host turned around to see a green blob standing behind them. He had a yellow pin in his head and a black parallelogram on his back.

"You'll get food soon enough Gulpin. Just stand over there with the rest of the contestants." Chandlure muttered as Gulpin went to the other side.

The next camper to arrive looked like he was completely bored out of his minds. He was huge and white fur covered his whole body excluding his arms and legs which were green.

"There is no way in hell I am staying here." He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well to bad you signed a contract Abombasnow. Now go stand over there with the other victims." Chandlure growled at him.

"Whatever." Abombasnow rolled his eyes as he walked to the other side as the next contestant came right behind him. She was a tall and had red eyes that gave off a menacing glare. Her most notable feature where to double bladed sharp red and black tusk.

"I'm Haxorus" She then looked around "Hmph. Is this the competitio. This should be real easy then simple as that." She said earning glared from the other contestants. Well accept from Abombasnow who acted like he didn't hear her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Beedrill responded looking like he was ready to stack her.

"It just means you all are weak and are going to lose that's all." She said getting in Beedrill's face. Zigzagoon and Cacturne had to break them up.

"I like her already." Golem said grinning as he watched the conflict

"OKAY! Next contestant" Chandlure said getting the attention back and suddenly a horrible smell came out of nowhere.

"Ugh...What is that?!" Lilligant muttered as everyone else covered there mouths. Suddenly a purple sludge came off the Mantine who sped away. Everyone looked and saw it was a Muk.

"Welcome...Muk." Chandlure said with less enthusiasm as a butterfly appeared behind him- a beautifly.

"I got this." She said as she hovered over Muk and used Sweet scent on Muk and the smell finally disappeared. The rest of the contestants sighed in relief as Lilligant walked up to her.

"Thanks for that. I'm Lilligant. And you are?"

Beautifly. It's nice to meet you to." The butterfly said smiling.

Soon a Electrike came on to the dock followed by a Swampert.

"Hi, Hi, Hi! I'm Electrike as she dashed over to the others and knocked Cubachoo over just as he was sneezing again.

"Uh...So how's it going Swampert."

"..." Swampert said nothing and walked to the other side not talking to anybody.

"Bet you he will be the badass of the season." Chandlure said smiling.

"Say how many is that now?" Golem asked the Host.

"About 17 so we are almost there. More than half." Chandlure said as he counted the contestants. Suddenly everyone heard yelling. Everyone turned around to see what it was.

The two Mantine they were seeing were carrying two people. One was what appeared to be a levitating face with ice covering most of it face and he had horns coming out of it- A glalie. The second one much to everyone's suprise was a Gardevoir who looked very elegant As all the guys stared at her. Then suddenly both the Mantine came to a sudden halt sending the two riders flying with there suitcases. The Gardevoir landed on her feet while the Glalie just levitated in the air looking defeated.

"Ha Ha! I win." The Gardevoir cheered.

"Oh whatever stupid girl" Glalie muttered as they had finally noticed the host who arched a brow.

"Uh...Welcome Glalie and Gardevoir...How are you?" Chandlure said while Golem was still trying to process what was going on.

"Bad cause I lost to a girl. That's how I'm doing." Glalie said earning glares from the girls as the guys just face palmed.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Galvantula asked glaring daggers. All the guys (excluding Abombasnow) were hoping he wouldn't say...

"I'm just saying that gus are better than girls. That all and we always will be."

"And he said it." Zigzagoon muttered as Glalie flosted over still earning glares from the girls.

"Ah conflict. My favorite thing in the world." Golem said as a large bird with large wings flew on the dock and Murkrow just stared At her. Gligar noticed this and nudged him.

"You like her don't you?" He said jokingly.

"n-no. I definitely do not like her." Murkrow said trying to hide his blushing face as the large bird walked over.

"Hi. I'm Pidgeot. I hope we can be friends." She said greeting everybody. She went next to Murkrow who blushed even more.

Soon a orange monkey came off the Mantine looking scared to death.

"No...No more water man." He muttered

"Ah...Monferno. Scared of water are we?" Chandlure teased him with Golem snickering in the background.

"Fuck...You guys..." Monferno groweld as he walked on the other side of the dock. Soon a Yellow yeti with two black tails arrived. He got off the Mantine flexing his muscles.

"The names Electivire and I am going to win this game with pure strength."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Steroid junky just stand on the end." Golem said. Electivire acted like he didn't hear him as he continued flexing.

"He won't make far watch." Chandlure whispered to Golem who snickered a little at this.

The next contestant arrived. He was a blue feline with white hair at the top. He floated off the Mantine and onto the dock in front of Chandleure and Golem.

"Welcome to the island Meowstic."

"The pleasure is all mine Chandlure." Meowstic replied as he floated to the other side.

"Show off much." Muk muttered as everyone stared at him as the next contestant a Purple monkey With one tail with a hand Arrived

"Hmph. I guess it is nice to meet you guys." She said as she walked over. She was followerd by a greenish- blue ghost with no hands or legs.

"Hi am Misdrevous. It's nice to meet you guys And-"

"As much as I would love for you to talk more we ran out of time." Chandlure said.

"Wait so what happens now?" Zigzagoon asked.

"Well because of this it will be a 2 part episode. We will introduce the rest of the cast, make the teams and do the first challenge." He explained before turning to the camera.

"Find out who the remain contestants are in the next exciting episode of Total...Pokemon...Island!"

* * *

><p>I don't know if I started on the right foot or not but I am making this a two part and introducing the rest of the cast in the next chapter because I still need time to think about the personalities of certain characters. If your actually read this I hope you kinda like this chapter. I will try to have the second part out by Thursday. I'm out<p> 


	2. Welcome to the Island part 2

"Hello and welcome back viewers. Last time we had our first 24 contestants and-"

"Just get it on with it." Abombasnow lazily said Chandlelure glared at him before continued.

"Anyway...The final eight people to come will be here shortly." Chandlelure said as the Manitine brought the next contestant. She was a red brownish fox with six tails.

"I'm Vulpix." Was all she said as she walked to the other side as a liepard came behind her.

"Well hello boys I hope we can have some 'fun.' She said as she winked at the boys. All the guys excluding Abombasnow and Swampert blushed at this as Liepard waked over.

A small acorn soon arrived and jumped off the Manitne.

"Welcome Seedot." Chandlelure said looking down at the small acorn.

"Hey Chandelure." He said and he then turned to Golem. "Hey Golem."

"..." Golem just continued to stare down at the little pokemon.

"What wrong. Can't talk? Is it because your the dumb co-host to a guy that's way smarter than you?" Seedot said snickering

Golem lost it at this. "Why you little..."

"Yeah yeah whatever Stupid Boulder." Seedot continued to snicker as Golem seethed with anger.

"I hate him so much." Golem snarled as Chandelure chuckled at this.

Seedot walked up to Gligar. "I think I'm already on Golems bad side. But then again he is an asshole."

"All co-host are like that anyway. The names Gligar by the way."

"Seedot. And I actually agree with you." He said as a black feline with yellow circles on her body came on to the dog.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all I am Umbreon." She then looked around "Wait where is the 5 star hotel and beach?"

"The beach part is right. The hotel was a lie really." Chandlure said smiling.

"Umbreon sighed as she walked to the other side as a Blitzle walked onto the dock.

"Is this where we're staying" She asked.

"No this is were you guys are staying. I'm staying in a nice luxurious trailer with s tv, air condition and s personal hot tub. Now go stand over there please.

Blitzle just sighed and grumbled as she walked to the other side.

A yellow mouse walked onto the dock and just nodded to the host as he walked to the others.

"And that was Pikachu...Out second loner possibly."

A small seagull soon flew onto the dock with a small orange mouse.

"You guys must be Wingull and Dedenne?"

"Yep." Wingull said as Dedenne got off him and smiled as she saw Chandlure.

"YAY. We are all going to have so much fun !"She said making everyone shudder as she walked over.

"Ignoring the possible crazy girl...Let's meet the last contestant." Chandleure said

"Oh finally." Golem sighed in relief as the last contestant came. She was a slender white and purple weasel with long arms.

"Hello everybody. I'm Mienshao and I think it is great to meet you." She said as Chandlelure floated over.

"Okay now that everyone's here follow me. The host said as everyone followed him to the camp.

000

"Well do you all know why you are here you guys?" Chandlelure asked them

"We all pretty much figured out in the first chapter." Abombasnow said flatly

"And let me make this clear now. Don't break the fourth wall." Chandlelure glared at Abombasnow before contiuning.

"Anyway let me explain something here. We will allow Mega Evolution but only once. You use it and it no more. You do it twice you will be disqualified." Chandlelure explained as all the one that could mega evolve sighed.

"Second of all" Chandlure continued to explain "The cabins here are not co-Ed. We don't want any girls getting pregnant." He continued as all the guys just shrugged.

"Now leave your stuff in the mess hall and meet back here in five for the first challenge."

"What? But we haven't even made teams yet." Gardevoir pointed out as the others nodded in agreement.

"I know that. Because the first challenge will determine who the team captains will be." Chandlelure said making everyone stare in shock.

"Now hurry up and put your stuff in the mess hall!" Chandlure shouted before any of them could responded.

**000000000**

**Chandlelure: And this is the outhouse confessional where you can day whatever is on your mind, share something with us, give us some good dirt on amother contestant, rant for whatever for as long as you want. We promise not to show it...If we're not in a bad mood that is.**

**000000000**

**Gligar: I can't believe the first challenge will decide the teams man. Wonder what it's going to be though.**

**000000000**

**Seedot: *Looks around* Eh...I expected worst really.**

**000000000**

**Zigzagoon: Ugh...This place stinks as worst as Muk does!**

**000000000**

**Murkrow: I total want to destroy this place right now.**

**(Voice from outside): Contract!**

**Murkrow: *Rolls his eyes* yeah yeah**

**000000000**

Alight follow me people!" Chandlelure Said as everyone came back and started to follow him to there first challenge.

"What do you think the challenge is?" Gligar asked

"Well I thought it would be jumping off the cliff. all TPIs do that." Wingull stated as Chandlure smiled to himself as he heard all this

**0000000000**

**Abombasnow: I haven't been here for a day and all ready I hate this *face palms***

**0000000000**

They soon arrived at a big snowy mountain.

"Wait...How come this mountain is snowy?" Beedrill said as everyone excluding the fire types and , Glalie and Cubachoo shivered do to the cold.

"Just shut up and let me explain!" Chandlelure said as he stood next to a shivering Golem.

"Now today we are going to do a little snowboarding race. First two people down the mountain will pick the teams...And don't worry this should be easy. For some of you at least." Chandlelure explained as he referred to the three ice types.

"This should be real easy." Electrivire said smugly.

**000000000**

**Zigzagoon: Well muscle boy just jinxed himself or about everybody here**

**000000000**

"Now look down" Everyone looked down the snowy mountain and were scared by what they saw. Even Swampert looked scared. "As guys can see there are many obstacles in your way. Mostly Pitfall and Electrode which we pissed off on purpose...obstacles all the same."

**000000000**

**Zigzagoon: Told you he jinxed us.**

**000000000**

**Gligar: Fuck my life!**

**000000000**

**Seedot: We are so going to die man.**

**000000000**

"Uh...What if we don't have leg." Muk asked

Or we can levitate?" Misdrevous added

"...*sigh* fine! Misdrevous, Muk, Gulpin and Glalie are excused from the challenge. But the rest of you are still doing this." Chandlelure said as the contestants groaned.

"I'm not doing it either it stupid anyway." Abombasnow said lazily as he laid down in the snow and grabbed a book.

Chandlelure glared at the lazy pokemon before continuing "Now if there are no more questions Grab your snowboards and get to the starting line." He said as the contestants did as they were told.

"Okay. Ready, Set, GO!" Chandlelure yelled as Golem pulled out a pistol and shot it in the air as the campers went down the mountain. A Talonflame barely dodge the bullet as it whizzed past it.

The contestant where going down the mountain doing there best to avoid the traps all around the snowy mountain. Gligar, Gardevoir (To the suprise of everybody), Haxorus, Cacturne, Pikachu, Swampert and Blitzile were in the lead with Electrivire, Galavantula, and Mienshao not far behind with every one else behind them.

Lilligant was having trouble on her board though as she kept trying to keep her balance. But just as she got her balance back-

BOOM!

"Ahhhh!" Lilligant had landed on a electrode which exploded and was sent into the sky.

Cacturne was close to getting in the lead when he heard the scream.

"What in tarnatio-" He couldn't finish the sentence as Lilligant collided with him knocking him off his board which flew in the air and hit Blitzile who wasn't far behind and she fell off her board and landed in the heap.

**00000000**

**Lilligant: *cough smoke up* Ow...**

**00000000**

"Hey losers tale this.!" Electrivire sneered as he fired a thunderbolt at everyone that was behind.

"Woah!" Seedot said as he ducked under the attack making it hit Murkrow who screamed in pain as the attack hit him.

"Is this even allowed?!" Zigzagoon asked as he barely avoided the thunderbolt attack.

"Never said it wasn't did I?" Chandlelure answered

"If that is the case then...Super Dedeene will use Wild Charge!" Dedenne yelled as she shrouded herself in lighting and sped past everyone.

**00000000**

**Mienshao: There is no way I will lose to a stupid mouse...*smiles evilly* time to make a huge explosion if you catch my drift."**

**00000000**

While nobody was looking Mienshao charged a large focus blast behind her back. She then launched it at a large stack of electrode. As soon as the focus blast hit them they exploded and caused a huge Avalanche.

Chandlelure and Golem and the contestants who weren't competing saw what she did and smiled to themselves. "This is going to get interesting.

00000000

Cubachoo was way behind everybody. As he was trying to catch up he heard a noise.

"What is-" He turned around to see what it was and his eyes widening "Ahhhhhhh!"

Cubachoo saw the Avalanche and went as fast as he could on the snowboard and past Wingull while he was at it.

"Hey why are you-" Wingull couldn't finish as the Avalanche hit him trapping him in the snow.

Soon Cubachoo had past everybody. They all soon turned around and saw the Avalanche and started to go fast to. Mienshao smirked a she saw the results

000000000

Mienshao: *laughing evilly* I admit I

wanted to win but I just decided to have a little fun. That's all

00000000

Dedenne was in the lead stilll and didn't know about avalanche. She was soon near the finish line.

"Super Dedenne wi-" She couldn't finish though as the avalanche reached her and stopped across the finish line.

Chandlelure and Golem came over as soon as it happened.

"And the winners and team captains are...Cubachoo and Beedrill!" He announced as they came out of the snow with everybody else following.

"How's that fair. They were like the last ones!" Haxorus growled

"Because they came out of the snow first and because I don't want to go through film to see who crossed the finish lineNow warm up and meet me by the campfire in 10 minutes. He finished leaving the campers.

**00000000**

**Cubachoo: I can't believe I won. Maybe my luck will-ACHOO!**

**00000000**

**Cacaturne: What in tarnation is this stuff *looks at the blue snot**

**00000000**

**Haxorus: *punches hole in confessional and starts swearing***

Soon the campers had manage to get warm again and went to the campfire where Chandlelure and Golem were waiting with Cubachoo and Beedrill with them.

"Now that your all here we can pick team. We did a coin toss and Beedrill won so he chooses first and Cubachoo going second. So Beedrill you go first.

"Alright." Beedrill said as he looked at all the campers. "I choose...Swampert."

The Mud fish pokemon shrugged as he walked over to Beedrill's side.

"I guess I'll go with Wingull. He seems cool." Cubachoo said as Wingull walked over to him.

"Gligar definitely." Beedrill said as Gligar hi-fives his new team mates

"...D-edenne..." Cubachoo said nervously as the Orange mouse dashed over to her new team."

"Gardevoir she seems cool enough." Gardevoir walked over to Beedrill's side as it went on from there.

"Misdrevous"

"Seedot"

"Mienshao"

"Murkrow"

"Pidgeot"

**00000000**

**Murkrow: Damnit!**

**00000000**

"...Glalie"

"Muk" Cubachoo said as his team mates and him covered there noses.

"Cacturne"

"Electrivire"

"Lilligant"

"Liepard"

"I guess Abombasnow..." Abombasnow yawned at this as he slowly walked over.

"Zigzagoon"

"Monferno"

"...H-Haxorus" Haxorus glared at Cubachoo making him flinch

"Blitzile"

"Umbreon"

"Vulpix"

"Beautifly" Beautifly came over and used sweet scent on Muk maki everyone sigh in relief.

"Gulpin"

"Electrike"

"Minn- something"

"It's Minnccino!" She growled as she walked over.

"Galvantula"

"Meowstic"

"I guess that leaves Pikachu" Cubachoo said as Pikachu just walked over.

"Alright! From this day on You will be the Dangerous Beedrills and the icy Cubachoos." Chandlelure said as he tossed them each a flag with theor logos.

**00000000**

**Beedrill: I believe I picked a good team. Swampert, Gligar, Cacturane and Gardevoir are strong. And Murkrow and Seedot seem pretty good to. My only worry though is Abombasnow who is extremely lazy but I believe we can win. And Glalie because he is a sexist.**

**00000000**

**Cubachoo: I think my teams alright. But I think Haxorus wants to kill me though. *sneezes loudly.***

**00000000**

**Haxorus: *Punches another hole in the wall***

**00000000**

"Well that was an intresting two part premiere huh? What will happen next time? How will Beedrill and Cubachoo do as new captains? Will Haxorus kill Cubachoo? Find this all out in the next episode of Total...Pokemon...Island!" Chandlelure finsihed as the camera went off.

**000000000**

**Alright here are the teams again**

**Dangerous Beedrills: Beedrill (captain), Swampert, Gligar, Gardevoir, Seedot, Murkrow, Glalie, Cacturne, Lilligant, Abombasnow, Monferno, Blitzile, Vulpix, Gulpin, Minnccino, and Meowstic.**

**Icy Cubachoos: Cubachoo (Captain), Wingull, Dedenne, Misdrevous, Mienshao, Pidgeot, Muk, Electrivire, Liepard, Zigzagoon, Haxorus, Umbreon, Beautifly, Electrike, Galvantula, Pikachu**


	3. The Old Cliff Job

Another** episode of TPI (:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dangerous Beedrills's Boy cabin<strong>

Murkrow, Seedot, Gligar and Cacturne were outside there cabin waiting.

"How did you end up doing this again dude?" Murkrow said putting a wing on his head.

"Simple. I came out the cabin and Glalie made sexist comments and challenged Gardevoir to a fight and asked me to be the ref and I accepted...Plus he gave 10 dollars" Gligar explained as he pointed to Gardevoir who was just standing there with Glalie no where in sight as Gulpin came by.

"Hey guys what up?" Gulpin asked a Blue blur started to come there way.

"Uh nothing. And you might want to move." Seedot said as the blur came faster.

"Wh-" Gulpin couldn't ask the question though as Glalie came charging in knocking him in the air and he landed on Haxorus who was lifting weights.

"...YOUR DEAD YOU STUPID BLOB!" Growled Haxorus

"Mommy..." Gulpin said very weakly under Haxorus glare.

**0000000**

**Gulpin: *covered in bandages* Why ME of all people!"**

**0000000**

Glalie continued to charge when a pink aura surrounded him out of nowhere

"What the...?!" He looked around and then saw Gardevoir who was just standing there.

"Bye Bye." She said smiling as she made a throwing motion. Glalie was sent flying all the way into a forest and into a large tree.

"Owwww..." He moaned before fainting.

**0000000**

"Nice job Gardevoir that was awesome." Gligar said as Gardevoir walked over.

"Thanks." She said smiling "It was easy really." Gardevoir was about to say somethin

"Uh Gardevoir could you excuse us? We need to talk real quick. He'll meet you there."

"Oh...Okay..." Gardevoir shrugged as she walked away. Gligar turned to Murkrow

"What is it you want to talk about?" He asked

"I just want to suggest that we form a alliance. I didn't see what everybody could do in the last challenge but I believe we are four of the strongest players on our team. So if we form an alliance we will make it far."

"An alliance huh partner?" Cacturne asked as he tipped his hat up "You sure?"

"Those usually don't last though." Seedot added. "Plus it's seems a little early seeing that we just met."

"I know that. But I believe we can all make it far together. I'm not saying we become the assholes of the team or anything and I guarantee you can trust me. That's a promise. So are you in or out?"

"I guess so man. But I'm still not sure" Seedot said

"Sure Partner. If it will gets us far in the game then I'm in." Cacturne shrugged as they all turned to Gligar.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt." Gligar admitted Hesitatingly

"Sweet. From this point on we're Team Power cause we're powering our way through the competition."

"Yeah!" They all shouted as a loud voice could suddenly be heard. It was Chandlelure.

"CAMPERS! MEET ME AND GOLEM AT THE CLIFF IN 10 MINUTES!" He shouted through in intercom.

"Well let go." Murkrow said as they went to the cliff.

**0000000**

**Seedot: I'll actually admit I'm surprised Murkrow asked me to be in his alliance. It seems little early though to being thinking about alliances though**

**0000000**

**Murkrow: I actually meant what I said. I honestly believe we can all make it far. And I know it seems early but I wanted to get some allies early with people I feel I can trust.**

**0000000**

Ten minutes later, all the campers arrived at the cliff where Chandlelure was smiled as they arrived with Golem who was covered in bite marks and bandages. Seedot snickered when he saw this.

"Woah Dumb Boulder What happen to you?" He asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shut it brat..." Golem said glaring at him as Chandlelure began to explain.

"Okay Campers. Here is your first challenge as teams. If you'll look down this cliff you'll see two rings in the lake. The smaller one in the center is the safezone. The big one is the danger zone. You land in the center ring you earn a point for your team. Land in the bigger one though...let's just say you will have lots of fun with all the Sharpedo and Carvahna." He explained as the campers went wide eyed.

"Hold up. Our first challenge as teams and you want us to jump to our deaths?!" Lilligant said wide eyed.

"Chill dude. I heard they make people test this to make sure it safe." Beedrill said trying to calm Lilligant down.

"Wonder who the poor sucker was?" Abombasnow asked as Golem glared at Chandlelure who acted oblivious towards this.

**Flashback**

Chandlelure and Golem were on the same Cliff with Golem at the edge crossing his arms and he was wearing a floatie shaped like a psyduck

"Come on Golem! Just jump in the water." Chandlelure whined as he try to get the Boulder to jump.

"No way in hell. Why can't the interns do it?" The co-host complained.

"Because the ones that test it are in the infirmary. Now just do it cry baby."

"Your going to pay for this someday. I just know it." Golem grumbled as he jumped of the cliff and into the danger zone. "Hey I made it!" He exclaimed. Suddenly he felt something.

"Chandlelure something just brushed off my leg man!" He yelled as he ducked his head underwater. He then tried to jump out as a Sharpedo came out of the water and started to beat him up along with a few Carvanha.

"Good enough for me." Chandlelure said as he shrugged and floated away while Golem still got beaten up.

**Flashback** **End**

**"**Another question? What if we don't jump?" Muk asked

"Then you wears the torchis hat of cowards" Chandlelure said as he held up a hat shaped like a torchic. He then turned to the Cubachoos

"And thank you Muk for volunteering you team to jump first." Everybody on the Cubachoos glared at the purple sludge.

**000000**

**Muk: Me and my big mouth. *face palms***

**000000**

"So who wants to go first?" Cubachoo asked his team mates.

**000000**

**Cubachoo: Why do I feel like I asked a stupid question *snezzes***

**000000**

Cubachoo was picked up Haxorus and she threw him off much to everyones shock.

"What the heck!?" Zigzagoon asked her.

"What? The stupid bear made it in the safezone." She responded as she jumped off as everybody looked down the cliff. Haxorus was right Cubachoo had made it.

"You okay dude?" Wingull called to him as Haxorus landed in the safezone next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine!" He called back.

"Guess I'll go next." Wingull said as he flew down into the safe zone and was followed by Pikachu who had closed his eyes and had his arms crossed as he landed in the safezone followed by Dedenne who had a crazy smile on her face as she jumped.

Umbreon just sighed as she jumped off the cliff. Misdrevous and Pidgeot sooner followed along with Beautifly.

"Here I goooo!" Zigzagoon shouted as he jumped of the cliff and landed face firs in the water making the other camper, the Sharpedo and Carvanha and even Chandlelure and Golem flinch.

**000000**

**Wingull: That had to hurt.**

**000000**

Muk jumped next and everybody quickly moved away as he landed in the water. Electrike sooner followed leaving Galvantul, Liepard, Electrivire and Liepard.

"I'm not jumping. I'll get my fur wet." Liepard said

"I don't want to ruin my perfect body" Electrivire added

"And I just don't want to don't want to do." Mienshao said crossing her arms.

"But you guys have to or we might lose!" Galvantula tried to argue as they all just stared at her.

"Why don't you jump Spider" Mienshao asked as Galvantula sweat dropped.

"I-I just can't." She said looking down as Chandlelure appeared behind them and put the torchic hat of shame on the four.

"Wow. Four chickens...didn't expect that. Oh well Beedrills your up." He said

**000000**

**Haxorus: If we lose...one of them is going home **

**000000**

**Galvantula: I couldn't do. I'm scared of water. I have been scared my entire life. If I jumped I might of drowned or something. I hope this doesn come back to haunt me.**

**000000**

**"**The Cubachoos have 12 jumpers. If you get 13 you pretty much got the win. So get going guys." Chandlelure said.

Beedrill turned to his team "So who wants to jump?" Every stood there silent

"Ladies first" Murkrow said pointing to the cliff.

"Well I guess it can't be that bad right?" Gardevoir said as she looked down for a second and then jumped.

Murkrow soon jumped off to, followed by Blitzile and Gulpin who was screaming as they fell. Blitzile made it in the danger zone while Gulpin landed in the danger zone. The Sharpedo started to attack him and stopped when Swampert jumped in the safe zone and then went to beat them up to stop them.

**000000**

**Seedot: Note to self. Never piss of Swampert **

**000000**

**Electrivire: Show off.**

**0000000**

**Umbreon: I don't think a Sharpedos nose is supposed to go that way. *flinches***

**0000000**

**Swampert: *shrugs***

**0000000**

Lillgant looked down the Cliff, nervously

"What's wrong little lady?" Cacturne walked up to her and asked.

"I-it's just scared to jump." Lilligant admitted

"Well I'll jump with you if you want?"

"A-Alright"

Both of them jumped off the cliff. Minnccino and Meowstic jumped followed by Beedrill who just floated down. This left Monferno, Vulpix, Seedot, Gligar and Abombasnow.

Gligar and Seedot turned to Abombasnow who was just sitting there with his arms crossed.

"Dude why aren't you jumping?" Gligar asked him.

"Because I don't feel like." Abombasnow said lazily.

Abombasnow didn't even want to jump at the beginning and seeing Zigzagoon land face first and Gulpin being beat up had made him not want to do this more.

"But if you don't you don't we will lose!" Seedot said trying to convince the snowman.

"To bad, not doing it" He said agai as Gligar turned to Vulpix and Monferno.

"What about you guys?"

"I hate water man...no way can I do it." Monferno said shaking his head rapidly.

"Same here." Vulpix nodded her head.

"Then I guess we just have to go." Gligar said as Seedot nodded.

The two jumped and landed in the safe zone just as Chandlelure appeared in front of the remaining three

"So you guys. Are you jumping or not?" He asked

"Never man..." Monferno said.

"Sorry, Same as Monferno" Vulpix replied

"No. This was stupid anyway." Abombasnow said with his arms still crossed.

"Well then..." Chandlelure started as he put Torchic hats on them. "The Icy Cubachoos win!" The Cubachoos cheered.

"Do we win anything?!" Electrike asked excitedly."

"Yes your prize is...That you don't have to vote anyone off tonight."

"That lame." Zigzagoon said

**0000000**

**Galvantula: Prize or not looks like I'm safe. I'm glad my team won Or else I would probably be gone.**

**0000000**

"Dangerous Beedrills on the other hand will go to the first elimination ceremony of the season." Vulpix and Monferno exchange nervous looks

**0000000**

**Monferno: I am so screwed tonight *bangs head on walls.**

**0000000**

Team Storm was in the forest talking.

"So who should we vote out tonight?" Murkrow asked his alliance.

"Well I say Monferno. He didn't jump and that pretty much costed us the challenge." Seedot said.

"But let's remember that he and Vulpix were fire types. They wouldn't have done good in the challenge anyway." Gligar countered.

"Well I say Abombasnow. He hasn't done anything since coming here partner. That wouldn't be good for the team in the future." Cacturne said tilting his hat down.

"You got a point there. But I say we get the votes to be between him and Monferno and just see how it goes." Murkrow said as his alliance thought for a moment then nodded as they went to the campfire. What they didn't notice was Meinshao who had been spying on them.

**0000000**

**Mienshao: So the juvenile delinquent started an alliance. They might cause trouble for me in the future so I will have to find people I could use to counter that alliance.**

**0000000**

It was night and the Dangerous Beedrills were sitting around a campfire. Chandlelure and Golem were there two with Golem holding a tray with Pokeblock.

"Welcome Beedrills to your first elimination ceremony. As you can see I have 16 podding and only 15 of you. If you don't recieve a Pokeblocks you must catch the Mantine of losers and never...and I mean never come back. You all caster your votes in the confessionals. When I call your name come and get a pokeblocks."

"And the first Poffin goes to...Gardevoir." Gardevoir sighed in relief as she went and got her poffin. "The next people safe are Meowstic, Murkrow, Gligar and Lilligant." The four sighed in relief as they got their pokeblocks and sat back down.

"The next people to receive pokeblock are Gulpin...Swampert...Blitzile...Cacturne...Beedrill and Minc-something."

" It's Mincinccino!" She exclaimed as she went to grab her Poffin with the others as the five people left looked nervous now that there were only four poffins left.

"Okay now this is getting good. Next one safe is...suprisingly Glalie." Glalie didn't say a word as he grabbed his poke block (with his teeth). "Also safe is Seedot." Seedot sighed in relief as he grabbed his poke block. Vulpix and Monferno exchanged a worried looked while Abombasnow seemed to be calm.

"Vulpix your safe to." Vulpix looked up in suprise as she gave Monferno a worried look before grabbing her poke block.

Monferno went wide eyed while Abombasnow just sat there calmly. "Well one of you two will be the first person voted off of Total Pokemon Island but the question still remains, which one of you is leaving?" He looked at the two before continuing

"And the final Poke block goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Abombasnow" Some people looked suprised as Abombasnow looked a little suprise to as he went and grabbed his Poke block.

"Well guys it may of been short but it was nice meeting you all." Monferno said as he got up looking sad.

"Well dude dock of shame is this away. Sucks to be you" Chandlelure said as Monferno walked to the dock.

**0000000 **

**Monferno: Well it may of been short but it was fun I guess. I still don't get why they voted me out first but I'm sure it was for the good of the team.**

**Rubs the back of his head, If I had to say who I wanted to win it would be Vulpix or Beedrill. It been fun guys.**

**0000000**

Mienshao was in the forest with Electirvire and Haxorus, who she had pulled away from the party.

"What do you want from us?" Haxorus asked her.

"Simple. I want to form an alliance with you to. I think we would make the perfect alliance and get these losers out.

"Why should we trust you though? These kind of alliance don't last long." Electrivire said

"That is always just planned in these kind of shows. So are you going to join or what?"

"Guess I'll join. It gets me a better chance to elimnate the stupid bear." Haxorus said

" I guess I could join you. Besides people need perfect people on their teams and alliances anyway.

"Perfect..." Mienshao said smirking evilly as Electrivire and Haxorus left to go back to the party.

* * *

><p>Okay. Finally done with this chapter. Sorry for the wait I had a bit of writers block. But anyway, Who saw that coming with Monferno being the first out? How will team Storm fair now that Mienshao has formed an alliance? And will team Cubachoos continue winning? Find this all out on the next episode of Total...Drama...Island!<p> 


End file.
